


Challenge Accepted

by earz_wide_open



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: norsekink, Does this qualify as whump??, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Tony is a smartass, warning: crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earz_wide_open/pseuds/earz_wide_open
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny crackish ficlet in reponse to the following prompt on norsekink/avengerkink:</p>
<p>"Loki does the cinnamon challenge. Chaos ensues."</p>
<p>Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

"Last chance to put the spoon down," said Tony. "Before you – you know, uh – die."  
  
Loki cocked a brow. "You honestly believe this trifling mortal spice dust will vanquish a god?"  
  
"Nope. Sarcasm. There was a dude who collapsed his lung, but you probably have lizard gills or something so it's all good."  
  
"I won't boggle your tiny Midgardian brain with the details of my anatomy."  
  
"Woah there, Elk Boy. I never said I _wanted_ to hear about that shit."  
  
"And why must we broadcast this 'challenge' over your electronic network?"  
  
"Because you will fail. And it will be hilarious. And other people deserve to see it happen."  
  
"Human voyeurism is astounding."  
  
"I GROW IMPATIENT. SCARF THE SPICES, BROTHER!"  
  
"Silence, Thor."  
  
"Yeah, shut up, Thor. 'Kay Reindeer Games, now or never."  
  
Tony clicked 'Record.' A red light blinked to life on the webcam.  
  
Loki put the entire spoonful in his mouth.  
  
His eyes welled up with tears.   
  
His lips clenched.  
  
He shook his head violently.  
  
He coughed.  
  
He flailed and fell off his chair and began sobbing.  
  
Cinnamon exploded in twin mushroom clouds from his profusely running nostrils. He gave a gargling cry and spasmed and twitched and hacked and flopped about on the floor and spit puffs of cinnamon every which way.   
  
"This is the second time you've ruined my floor, you know that?" Tony asked.  
  
"BROTHER, YOU RESEMBLE A DRAGON OF MUSPELHEIM!"  
  
"Ho-ly shit," said Tony. "Look at him go. He's like a- Wait. Wait, I think fire is coming out of his ears. Uh, Jarvis?"  
  
"Yes, Mister Stark?"  
  
"Is that fire that's coming out of Loki's ears?"  
  
"Why, yes, sir. Fire it is."  
  
Tony stared. Thor gaped. The two of them exchanged a glance. Loki gurgled and screamed, the sides of his head spouting gigantic flames.  
  
Tony said, with much gusto:  
  
"That. Is.  _Awesome._ "

**Author's Note:**

> **I regret nothing.**


End file.
